


Of Kidnappings and Rescue

by lonelygirleatsshawarma



Category: Captain America: WS, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I’m sorry this is unbeta, M/M, Oneshot, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygirleatsshawarma/pseuds/lonelygirleatsshawarma
Summary: “Do you even know who I am?” Tony asked.His captors huffed haughtily at him. “Some rich hotshot, I bet,”Okay, so that answer his suspicion.Tragically, these men apparently don’t know him even though his face is practically plastered in any kind of newspapers, magazines, television and billboards. All. The. Freaking. Time!Tony doesn’t know if he should feel amused or insulted by their ignorance.-That one time when small time criminals think it was a good idea to kidnap Tony Stark.





	Of Kidnappings and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A small tribute to one of my favourite pairings: WinterIron (Tony Stark x James Barnes)
> 
> \- Still pretending that Civil War did not happen
> 
> \- Still pretending everything is a-okay in MCU verse
> 
> \- Still pretending everyone is alive and kicking butts
> 
> \- A legend has unfortunately left us. May your rest in peace, Stan Lee. It’s sad knowing that the future Marvel movies he will not be there anymore to make his usual cameo :’(

Tony narrowed his eyes dangerously at the two men — who supposedly kidnapped him for ransom money— arguing in front of him; seemingly oblivious (or maybe they were just downright ignoring him, fucking rude) by the genius multi-billionaire’s growing distress.

He inwardly wondered why does this kind of situation always happened to him.

Seeing that he’s not getting his captors’ attention anytime soon, Tony's mind wandered to the time before his ‘kidnapping’ happened.

He was supposed to be on his way to the bi-monthly meeting Pepper threatened him to go when he had some cravings for shawarma. He also had a sudden urge to visit his favourite shawarma shop incognito, hence he’s wearing the simplest clothes he could ever find in his wardrobe. He settled for a powder blue button-up shirt and a black pants partnered with his precious royal blue Under Armour Curry 4 Low basketball shoes.

He still looked very stylish and expensive, but at least it wouldn't scream  **‘I AM THE GENIUS BILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY PHILANTHROPIST IRON MAN’**  even if he strut across the New York street.

He thought that he would be able to evade the other members, especially his boyfriend, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, without them noticing him first. After years of dating the ex Winter Soldier, Tony has come to learn that he needed the stealth skills of both Natasha and Clint or become freaking Houdini to move pass the ridiculous high senses of his boyfriend.

Or more like, as Clint jived about it, James’s Tony senses.

So anyways, hours ago he was walking down the street (Yes! He was able to leave the tower without alerting his boyfriend), minding his own business while on his way to the shawarma shop when these dummies think it was a good idea to kidnap him.

It also just so happened that he did not bring his nano-tech with him, because come on, he left the tower to enjoy few hours of solitude before diving into the pit of hell (aka the meeting), who would have thought that he would end up being kidnapped.

But unfortunately, fate has different plan for him.

Being kidnap is one of the ‘perks’ of being a Stark. He had his fair share of experience since he was still a kid, no matter how much Tony wants to deny this fact.

He is Tony _freaking_ Stark.

But aside from that, he’s also Iron Man.

A superhero.

Not to mention, he’s always open to the public about his relationship with James, infamously known as the Winter Soldier.

There are so many reason why no one should ever dare lay a finger on him, because if you do, you are either suicidal or insufferably clueless to Tony’s identity.

Tony thinks that his kidnappers are kind of mixtures of both.

“Do you even know who I am?” Tony asked, his misplaced curiosity is unbearable.

His captors huffed haughtily at him, “Some rich hotshot, I bet.”

Okay, so that answer his suspicion.

Tragically, these men apparently don’t know him even though his face is practically plastered in any kind of newspapers, magazines, television and billboards that you can find. All. The. Freaking. Time! Tony doesn’t know if he should feel amused or insulted by their ignorance.

He rolled his eyes with this train of thoughts when he noticed that one of the kidnappers were eyeing his Stephen Curry shoes rather interestingly.

Is he... He would _NOT_ dare?!

Tony tried to hide the shoes, not because it’s expensive (yes, it IS expensive) but because this is the first present he ever received from James!

This has a very deep sentimental value for him!

Tony resisted the urge to groan, “Guys, I know you want ransom money, what if I make a deal with you in exchange of releasing me?” hoping to distract them from his shoes, and to bribe them into releasing him.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been kidnapped, but Tony has this nagging feeling that James is currently turning the whole New Work (the whole freaking United State, Tony bet) upside-down in search for him.

“Do you think we’re stupid?”

The genius was tempted to reply ‘Yes, yes I do’; however, Tony decided to keep quiet. That might be the wisest decision he's ever made for today's series of bad luck.

“I promise that I will pay you no matter how much amount you ask, just let me go me. Please.” Tony tried again.

The largest man growled, “Could someone gag pretty boy here, so I could think of plan how to cash some money out of him?” Kidnapper A (Tony supplied the nickname) ordered to the other.

Normally, Tony would feel flattered that he’s called ‘pretty’ despite his age, but with the ‘complimenting’ words coming out of these idiots, he felt insulted instead.

 _‘Once I’m out of this bound, I’ll show you who’s pretty boy,’_ Tony grunted at Kidnapper B who’s tying up a dirty handkerchief around his mouth.

It didn’t take long for another man (he will be Kidnapper C (Tony idly wondered if he will reach the Kidnapper Z later) to slammed the door open and glared in disbelief at Tony. He scrutinised Tony’s face, turning his head this way and that before bellowing, “How can a scrawny young man like you be ‘Tony Stark’?!”

 _‘Scrawny?!’_ Tony internally repeated, he’s travel sized fuck you very much!

“Tony Stark?! As in the owner of Stark Industries?! As in Iron Man?”

“Fuck! He’s dating that psycho ex-assassin!”

“How can he be Tony— shit, the goatee!”

 _‘Goatee? Oh— oh right.’_ Tony finally remembered.

Awhile ago, he thought that if he wanted to successfully sneak out of the tower and go to the shawarma shop he needed to be unrecognisable. However, his clothes and his goatee screamed TONY STARK, and so he decided to change his usual clothes and shaved off his famed facial hairstyle.

Hah! So that’s why these idiots did not recognise him.

Tony huffed under the dirty handkerchief. He doesn’t even know whether he should be celebrating because his plan worked, or he ended being kidnapped because his plan worked.

Urgh. Now, his head hurts.

His kidnappers stared at him, incredulously.

Tony, with his mouth wrapped with cloth so he wasn’t able to snark at them, tried his best to smirk with his trademark Stark smirk. Despite being bound, he tried his best to bowed like a performer.

_‘Serves you right, assholes.’_

Tony could feel the chaos just outside his kidnappers’ supposed hideout. He was hundred percent sure that it was James who is wrecking havoc outside the building, as well as with the other Avengers.

His kidnappers stared at him once more, before he lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

James was in rage.

Someone dared to touch his lover!

Tony has been complaining that he’s been locked up in the tower for too long after he unceremoniously suffered from a bad flu a week ago.

Maybe he over-reacted with his mother-hen mode to his boyfriend. He practically hovered around Tony, and kept him on bed rest on the duration of his recovery.

But to his defense, taking care of sick person is one of his default mode after years of taking care of sickly Steve back in 40's, and also being the eldest Barnes kid in their family it was his duty to take care of his little siblings.

So he couldn’t really blame Tony when he decided to sneaked out of the tower. It was also adorable to watch his boyfriend tried his best to leave the tower without him noticing it. But the second his Tony senses— it is a very funny way to name it— tingled, he only watched Tony through the security monitor with an amused expression playing across his face instead of stopping him, or tail him.

Unfortunately, the first time he allowed his famous lover out to the public unprotected only to be thwarted by some haughty kidnappers.

As soon as FRIDAY alerted him, James was on instant Winter Soldier mode. He was armed and looking so dangerous while he was emitting with powerful mixture of hysteria and fury.

“We’ll find him, Buck,” Steve comfortingly said, trying to sooth his anger and concern.

James did not answer because come hell or high water, nothing will get in his way in finding the most important person in his life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

James grunted as he impatiently slammed his elbow into the face of one the kidnappers who was trying to stop him from going inside their hideout. He felt the satisfaction when he heard the sound of a broken nose.

Anyone who will try to get in his way from rescuing Tony will have first-hand experience of the reason why he’s deemed dangerous by SHIELD and the government.

The warehouse, how very cliche, that these bastards were using as hideout is just mere meters away from him when there was a sudden explosion that came from the building.

The other Avengers gasped in panic.

“Shit! They’ve set the warehouse on fire!” Clint exclaimed.

James snapped out of his stupor before he rushed inside the building, ignoring the panic calls from Steve and the others.

 _‘Tony... Tony is still inside the burning building!’_ That was his only thoughts.

Adrenaline coursed through James’s system as he gave the warehouse’s door a hard kick and it fell down. Smoke assaulted him, but he couldn’t care less.

Thank goodness the building was relatively small because James only took few steps inside before he immediately spotted the unconscious Tony in the middle of the building. He was tied into a chair, with his head dropped down.

He was having difficulty to breathe; the smoke and heat stung his eyes as he hurriedly moved towards Tony. James quickly noted the blood trailing down his boyfriend’s forehead, but aside from that, Tony seemed to be relatively unhurt. James released Tony from the chair and scooped him in his arms.

He was barely aware of how he was able to get out of the burning building, all James could remember is that as soon as he got out of the warehouse, he hurriedly gasped for fresh air.

Several cars of ambulance, police and firefighter surrounded the burning building. The members of AVENGERS, on the other hand, circled around the coughing James as he laid the unconscious Tony on the ground.

Bruce automatically crouched down beside the two lovers. His attention was mainly focused on Tony, leaving James to the paramedics’ care.

“We need to take Tony to the hospital, he’s suffering from carbon dioxide poisoning!” Bruce ordered to the medics, which they responded in a quick action of first aide treatment before placing the limp body of the businessman into the gurney.

Tony was rushed to the nearest hospital accompanied by Bruce and Clint in the ambulance. Natasha made sure that she was able to contact Pepper and Rhodey about Tony’s rescue before turning her attention to the captured kidnappers with the help of Sam and Thor.

Steve kept his whole attention to James now that he’s sure that Tony is going to be okay under Bruce’s care. “Damn it, Bucky! You almost killed yourself by recklessly rushing inside the building!” Steve scolded, while the paramedics hooked an oxygen to best friend.

He doesn’t like how pale James is.

“I have to... b’cause i’ Tony dies... I’d... die, too...” that was the last conversation with Steve that James remembered before loosing consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Tony awoke with a familiar sound of heart monitor beeping near him. As well as the sterile aroma of the hospital. A sudden throbbing pain assaulted his whole body, most especially his head. He let out a soft groan with his one hand automatically cradling his aching head. He removed the oxygen face mask strapped to him; feeling that's able to breathe its support.

He wanted to move but he could feel the sensation of nausea, and if he so much move a finger, Tony thinks he would throw up.

Slowly breathing in and out to relax himself, Tony suddenly felt a calloused hand caressing his right one. He slowly turned to his right and was greeted by a worried James... wearing a hospital gown?

“Did you sneak out of your room, babe?” Tony tried to joke, disliking the crease of worries adorning his lover’s handsome feature. Especially, because he’s that cause of that concern.

Guilt hit him so hard.

James, on the contrary, let out a shaky chuckle, “You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you unconscious inside the building,” he whispered. His thumb softly grazing his forehead where Tony finally realised the stinging sensation coming from it.

“They hit me on my head when they finally discovered that I’m Tony Stark,” he said.

James only nodded. His finger continued to rubbed Tony’s forehead.

“I’m sorry,” James said, almost whispered.

Tony frowned. “I’m the one who should be apologising to you, James. I sneaked out of the tower, got myself kidnapped and ended up being hurt. On top of it all, I worried you,” Tony grabbed the hand of James and planted a soft kiss on it. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

James’s smile widened a little, “I’m sorry; you left the tower on your own because I hovered around you last week a little bit too much.”

Tony huffed. “Still no excuse of leaving the tower unprotected.”

Tony and James stared at each other before they simultaneously laughed.

“You’re sorry. I’m sorry. Why don’t we keep it that way for now, hmm?”

James nuzzled his nose against Tony’s cheek and nodded, “‘Kay...” James doesn’t know why, but seeing Tony awake and somehow unharmed, only now that relief washed over his system.

That 16 hours of watching his lover unconscious in the hospital bed, despite the medical team and Bruce’s assurance that Tony is already safe from further harm against carbon dioxide poison, was a sort of a torture to him. No matter how many times Steve tried to convince him to go back to his own hospital room, James was adamant on staying beside Tony. Until Bruce made a quick check up and deemed him safe as well (thank god for the serum in his blood) only then Steve and the others left him with his own devices.

Despite his whole body screaming in pain, Tony tried his best to leaned towards James’s forehead and planted a soft kiss on it. His lips lingered for for a moment before murmuring, “I love you.”

James returned his soft smile with his own loving one, “I love you, too.” He replied. “You look sexy without your goatee, by the way,” James whispered to Tony’s ear, his tone lacing with pure desire.

Tony shivered as he felt the heat traveled towards his now pulsing manhood, he wanted to make out with his lover but his body is still in excruciating pain. Damn it.

“You’re torturing me, babe,” Tony groaned.

James only chuckled. “Considered this as your punishment,” he joked, before planting a quick kiss on Tony’s lips, “Love you.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
